


Fair Trades

by gonefornow



Series: Life is a song [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Consensual Kink, M/M, No Smut, Song Parody, Top Luke, White underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the 5SOS album inspires me to write drabbles! This is part of my song-fic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trades

Luke doesn't know when he's ever going to need to take the derivative of something. But he slugs through the problem. He's always been pretty decent at math. And at school in general. Used to hate Geography, but that subject is a lot simpler now that he's traveled to bunch of a places.

His parents know it's a lot to ask for him to complete his HSCs in between touring and working on their first album. He's the lead-singer in an up and coming band. 5SOS is on a rare, week-long break, home from the Where We Are tour. And right now, there would be a billion things more fun to do than working on calculus problems.

But he's promised his mom he would finish this set of questions tonight so he keeps going. 

His phone buzzes. Calum. One of those more fun things he'd like to be doing right now. In fact, his pretty brunette lover tops the list of what he'd rather be doing at any given time. Never mind he specifically told Calum he was busy with homework tonight.

"Hi baby," he says, turning on face-time anyway.

"Wanna come out?" Calum asks nonchalantly, as if Luke hasn't already made it clear to him that afternoon that he doesn't want to disturbed.

Luke sighs. "Calum, I already told you. I promised dad I'd graduate on time. So I gotta study."

Calum's lips fall into a pout. "But I'm bored and we haven't properly hung out for the last three days. Why can't you just study later?" He whines.

Luke quirks an eyebrow. "We saw each other this afternoon," he replies. He's fishing now because he knows what Calum means. They haven't been together _alone_ for three days.

Calum takes the bait. He looks away from the screen and pouts a little more. "Yeah... but that was with Ash and Damon." He doesn't say anything else, but it's enough for Luke to break out into a grin.

"Do you miss me, baby?" Luke's voice is like honey. His smirk grows wider when Calum's cheeks pink up, although it's not very obvious over the poor resolution of the cell-phone. Luckily, Luke tends to pay close attention to things like Calum's blush, especially when he's the cause of it.

"Well, you are my boyfriend," Calum huffs, glaring back at the screen even though his blush grows darker. "Would it kill you show me a little affection sometimes?"

Luke was half-expecting Calum to call him an asshole and hang up on him. So he's pleasantly surprised. It's rare for Calum to acknowledge Luke as his boyfriend and the younger boy revels in the feeling for a second before he goes right back to teasing Calum.

"So you're asking me to sneak out right now?" He clarifies. He's fishing again because he already knows that's exactly what Calum wants.

"Yeah, you goody two-shoes. I'm gonna drive around to your house to pick you up. So just sneak out your window and let's go do something fun," Calum replies, sounding more and more annoyed at Luke's indifference.

Luke tries not to laugh. "Well, you know Calpal, I'm gonna have to deal with a lot of griping from my parents tomorrow," he starts. This situation is just too good not to take advantage of. "So how are you going to make it worth my while?" He can't keep the suggestive leer out of his expression.

Calum's eyebrows furrow and he frowns. "Luke, you know you're not getting into my pants till your 18th birthd-"

"I'm not asking for _that_ ," Luke interrupts. "Although if you're offering..."

"Definitely not offering," Calum quips back instantly and Luke is a little annoyed his answer came so fast and sure.

"Well... then, I want something to look forward to," he says.

"Eh?" Calum sounds confused at his vague answer. "You want something to look forward to?"

"Yeah. Something of what I'll be seeing on my 18th birthday," he clarifies.

Calum's face lights up. "Oh! You want nudes!" He sounds pleased at having figured it out. "Well, you've got a ton of them on your phone already, Lukey. I don't mind sending you a couple more."

Luke shakes his head. "I don't want more pictures of you goofing off with a hat covering your dick." His voice drops. "I want to see what you'll look like when you're spread open and begging for me."

Calum's breath hitches in his throat. "W-what?" He swallows hard and blushes deep red. "W-why would I be the one begging for you?" He asks, although there's no conviction to his words.

Luke is totally unperturbed. Calum might try to deny the obvious; but the blush on his face is proof enough that he knows as well Luke does how things will go down. And maybe he's even looking forward to it...

"Hey you're gonna leave me with blue balls tonight _and_ I'm going to get in shit with my parents tomorrow," Luke throws in. "I think this is a pretty fair trade." 

There's a long moment of silence. Luke wonders if he's pushed too far. That would just suck. The past three days have been tough and he really does want to see Calum. He's just about to say he's kidding when Calum floors him.

"Okay," Calum says softly, his face turned away from the camera.

Luke blinks. Okay? _Okay?_ He wants to ask if Calum knows what he's agreed to do, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. "Okay." He hopes he sounds more confident than he feels.

"I'm coming to pick you up. And for the record, you're not the only one with blue balls," Calum adds as he hangs up.

\--

Luke stares unblinking at his phone. Technically, Calum has not lived up to his end of the bargain, but Luke's totally willing to overlook that.

He recognizes the familiar scenery of Calum's bedroom. The picture must have been taken by a timer; at least Luke hopes it was taken on a timed camera. Otherwise, he is going to have kill someone for seeing Calum in such a state.

Calum is naked, except for a pair of white underwear that highlights his tan skin. He is on all fours, ass up in the air and presented to the camera. His shoulders are flat on the bed. face half-buried in the pillow. Luke can see the flush on cheeks, his lips are parted, eyes closed. He's got both his hands on the back of his thighs, pulling them apart so that Luke would be able to see _everything_ if it were not for the underwear.

 _Definitely worth pissing mom off for,_ he decides as he lowers his pants and reaches for his hand-lotion.

**\--  
**

**Thanks for reading! Come find me on[tumblr ](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108562181103/hello-to-new-followers-helping-you-sort-through)& say hello!  
**

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of telling you guys which songs inspired the fics, I figured I'd let you guess. Go ahead & leave a comment letting me know which song. And tell me how you liked the fic!


End file.
